Storage of data in large storage devices has been an important functionality provided by large enterprise computer systems. The accumulation of greater amounts of data has expanded the requirements for data access. Large computer systems and networks have now been able to provide extensive amounts of data with relative ease.
Various types of data storage systems exist. More expensive solid state devices can provide data with relative ease and in a very quick manner. Solid state devices, however, are relatively expensive compared to disk drives. Disk drives, on the other hand, can provide large amounts of data, but cannot provide data as quickly as solid state devices. In many applications, it is desirable to be able to store very large amounts of data and access that data in a quick manner.